narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero Kazuma
Nero Kazuma is a genin-ninja who wants to become Hokage, just like his hero and mentor, Naruto Uzumaki. He's looking for his three brothers, Ren Kazuma, Len Kazuma and Jin Kazuma. Most people critiziced him because, as his appearance shows, he isn't human and he is considered as a "freak" to most people. There have been some people who have accepted his appearance, like Naruto Uzumaki, and his best friend, Takahiro Genryusai. Appearence Nero has the appearance of a wolf, standing on it's two hind legs, white fur, and green-yellowish lines around his fur and also wears a scarf, mostly always being white. Personality Nero, despite being treated like a freak, he is a kind young boy, willing to give his life for anyone, though at some desperate times, he has a shift of personality from a kind boy, to an arrogant boy. Backstory Nero was born about 4 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. When Nero was around 7 years old, his father was being controlled by a masked man. Nero wanted to stop his father, but he knew he couldn't. On one day, his father spotted him while Nero was spying on him. His father quickly sprung out and dealt a life-threatening wound on Nero. After that, Nero was found by Naruto Uzumaki, he was taken care of and trained under his watch. Now, Nero is in look for his three brothers and his dream of becoming Hokage. Abilities and Techniques Kekkei Genkai- Nero has displayed the use of the Scorch Release, an advanced version of the Fire Release and also the Swift Release. Nero has created his own Kekkei Genkai by mixing the heat from the flames of the Fire Release and the pressure from the wind of the Wind Release into his own type, Blue Flames Release, which, as the name suggests, the flames are blue and can be controled by the users thought, actions and is also a status booster, as Nero during a fight, placed a Blue Flame Release: Blue Reincarnated Willpower into his eye, boosting his strength, stamina and chakra flow. Ninjutsu- Nero can switch to various Chakra Releases in quick succesion. Rasengan- Nero, being Naruto Uzumaki's student, has learned the Rasengan and various other forms, such as: *'Fire Release: Flame Rasengan:' Nero does the Hand Seals for the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and bgins a Rasengan, quickly using the Rasengan's rotation to absorb the fire. *'Swift Release: Rasengan Barrage:' A variation of Naruto's original Rasengan Barrage. Nero conjures two Rasengan using the Wind Release, then slams them directly into the target individually, while quickly re-conjuring another Rasengan for a third and final blast. *'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken:' An exact copy of Naruto's Rasenshuriken, but slightly weaker. *'Scorch Release: Rasengan Supernova:' Nero holds his hands forward, closing his eyes, he concentrates all of his Scorch Chakra andd manipulates it into a Rasengan. When the Rasengan hits a target, the Rasengan violently explodes, then implodes, and explodes again. Nero only uses this techinque in desperate situations. Nero doesn't get hurt by the explosion. Soul Link System: Nero concentrates his chakra flow, quickly taking a dash towards the target, and when close enough, Nero seals the deal by slashing wildly with a chakra blade made by flowing chakra coming from a kunai. If the target is considered "weak", it kills him/her instantly. If the target is considered "strong" the damage dealt is strong, and Nero gains the weapon of his soul. Chakra Sense: Nero can sense chakra flows from long distances. Chakra Seal: Nero places a palm on the target's chest, chants and does some hand seals, afterwards pushing away and sealing the enemy's chakra flow and blocking his/her ability to use jutsu. imagesCAQ8ABF8.jpg|From left to right: Jin Kazuma, Nero Kazuma, Ren Kazuma, Len Kazuma